The present disclosure relates to inkjet recording apparatuses.
An inkjet recording apparatus has been known that includes a wiper blade for cleaning an ink discharge surface of a recording head. The ink discharge surface is a surface where ink discharging nozzles are disposed. The inkjet recording apparatus moves the wiper blade in a predetermined direction while pushing the wiper blade against the ink discharge surface, thereby wiping ink attached to the ink discharge surface.
For example, the wiper blade of the inkjet recording apparatus includes a ribbed member on a tip end thereof. As such, even in a configuration in which the ink discharge surface of the inkjet recording apparatus has a recess, responsive movement of tip end part of the wiper blade in accordance with the shape of the recess can be ensured and wiping performance can be secured.